otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Toxic Hazard
Category: OtherSpace: Millennium Logs ---- Shaped like a boomerang against the cliff overlooking the deep purple Antim Sea, the Seaview District is most certainly the newest and most posh district of New Valsho, and is patrolled heavily by the police to keep it that way. Brownish-violet broad-leaved trees line the narrow cobblestone streets, and the houses and businesses are of diverse styles, but all clean and new-looking. ---- Skye ducks out of a coffee shop, holding a small, round pastry and a cinnamon-scented hot beverage. Strolling down the street, she alternates nibbles of the frosted treat with sips of coffee. Tamila's making her way down the street, heading towards the coffee shop that Skye just popped out of and heading towards Skye to get there. She gives a nod towards Skye from behind dark sunglasses, and the smell of whatever she was drinking the night before lays heavy in the air. "Wow... You're eager." Skye's coming out of the coffee shop, holding a small round pastry and a cinnamon-scented hot beverage There's a -coffee- shop? Magellan has spent too much time on the beach and not enough time exploring. He's following his nose like a kid in a saturday morning commercial, beelining up the street. "It's the time change," Skye says with a shrug. "I never bothered to adjust after coming here. Suits me well enough. You, on the other hand, look miserably hungover. What are you doing up?" "Waitin' for a hang over," Tamila comments to Skye. "'Cause I don't think I'm even sober yet." There's a faint shrug given towards Skye, before she peers around the woman and towards the coffee shop. She tilts her head slightly to oneside, giving the Demarian a strange look. Sniff, sniff...victory! "Excuse me," Magellan rumbles as he sort of slides around Skye, "I think I need to go in that shop." His tail gives a twitch as he continues on in to wait in the line. soooo hungry. Skye moves aside to allow Magellan to pass. She grins a bit at Tamila. "Ah, sobriety is overrated anyway," she teases. "Not too much of that red rum, I hope?" Tamila shakes her head, as she moves to give the bit more room and also to watch the Demarian head towards the line. "No, no red rum," she replies to the Sivadian. "Last time I had that... Well, you were there and you saw me goin' of my nut." "Red rum?" Magellan pivots from his place at the back of line...which is conveniently out the door by now. "What's that?" "It's a local liquor that will -obliterate- you," Skye says. "And it smells awful and tends to make you black out." She chuckles a little and adds, grinning at Tamila, "Of course, you also smoked a lot of that herb..." Tamila gives a nod of agreement to Skye at the mention of the herb. "Yeah... But I know it weren't rainbow. Was smokin' that last night," she replies to the other woman. She peers up towards the Demarian, arching a brow. "'Parently, it comes from opiates or somethin'... Gets you right off your face." Magellan quirks one of his brows and leans back on the heels of his feet. "Really...now that sounds promising. Does it taste good at least?" He taps his fingers on his wasitband. "I bet it would make good cake if it tastes good." "Wouldn't most of the alcohol cook off? Not all, of course, but enough to keep you from getting too drunk," Skye points out. "Although making rum-filld chocolates would be a delicious way to get drunk." "Tastes like arse," Tamila helpfully provides to Magellan. "I've ate and drunk some strange things... Never arse, but I think that's what it'd taste like." She gives a slow nod, before looking towards Skye. "I think you've got a plan there." "Well then why do you drink it?" Magellan asks, apparently skipping right over the properties of baking with alcohol. "Though some asses are good...like...rump roast! That makes good stew, Plum makes it all time and I love it." "We'd have to use liquor that actually tastes good, of course, but it is a good idea," Skye says, smiling a little. "Or we could just buy them mail-order and hope nobody steals our tasty chocolate." She stares a little at Magellan and says, "...I don't think that's quite the same ass." "Drunk it once," corrects Tamila, holding up her index finger to give a number. "Once and once only. 'Cause I ain't been game enough to try it 'gain." She glances back towards Skye, with a thoughtful look on her face. "There's that black stuff from New Luna," she adds. Her attention then returns to the Demarian. "Oh?" The young Demarian seems unfazed by Skye's observation, or scrutiny. "It is the same. They do the same things when they're still alive, right? You humans," he shakes his head and the tufts behind his ears waft slightly, "all thinking the same. Meat is meat is meat once its dead. The difference is what you kill and -why-." He smiles a bit, "Not that eating human ass is a good thing, I think." Skye chuckles a little at Magellan, shaking her head. "I believe she was referring to the asshole, not the cheeks," she says. She frowns at Tamila. "Black liquor? That suonds disgusting." There's a nod towards Skye's comment from Tamila. "Yeah, the arsehole, I was talkin' 'bout... 'Cause if you wanna eat that, ain't gonna be one to judge." She offers a sheepish smile. "Sometimes you gotta eat things that you normally wouldn't eat." She then glances back towards Skye, raising her brow. "It's not that bad. Sure, it might smell like paintstripper and burn goin' down, but it ain't that bad." Magellan ohs softly. "Well...okay then. Still though...rump roast is tasty.." the line moves forward, so the Demarian does as well, reluctantly. Skye grins at Tamila. "And you have to drink things you normally wouldn't drink, too, apparently. As for the food, there's always ration bars. Nutritionally complete and as delicious as dog kibble," she says. "Although not so much here. I'm really enjoying the food so far." Tamila joins the line behind Magellan, trying to encourage Bri along with her. "Hey! I don't usually drink stuff I normally wouldn't drink. Never tried drinkin' those Zangali drinks..." She wrinkles her nose. "'Cause, what else you 'spect beasts of burden to drink." She gives a pause. "Rice, slightly expired ration bar and jam. Ain't a bad meal." Magellan shrugs and stands up on his toes to peer over the line...as if that couple of extra inches really makes much of a difference. "I like tasty things. Ration bars...are not tasty. Even with jam." "You gotta mix the bar through the rice, then mix the jam in," Tamila explains to Magellan, before she gives a sigh and a furrow of her brow. "Rat burgers ain't too bad, either. Be nice if they sold decent rat burgers here." She leans to oneside peering around the Demarian and up the line. "Hey, Demmie, you know if they sell rat burger still?" she asks in louder than needed voice. Maybe in an attempt to get rid of some of the line. "Uh..." Not too quick, this one. "I like rats! I hope so," also loudly. Monkey hear, monkey do, right? Magellan steps forward a couple of places as at least a few patrons suddenly decide they're not hungy. The sales lady looks a bit unhappy though. "I like pastries more though," he adds to Tam. "Cheesey ones. Mmmmm." "No, not tasty at all. They don't like anything at all, actually," Skye says. "Rat burger.... eugh. I never ate that, and I never will. TK really made me miss cows." Tamila takes a couple of steps after Magellan, pulling her head back in line from the sales lady's look. However she does peers over towards Skye. "Just 'cause you never tried the good stuff back on TeeKay, don't mean you can say you don't like it," she remarks. A contemplative look forms on her face. "Reckon we could clear the line?" comes the quiet inquiry aimed towards the Demarian, as a mischevious grin starts to play on her lips. "Uhhhhhh...." Magellan shrugs. "Sure?" "Somebody fart," Skye suggests under her breath. Tamila looks out the corner of her eye towards the Sivadian. "You or the Demmie do it then," she counters, as takes a step back from the Demarian. "'Cause I ain't doin' it." "Just like that?" Magellan blinks and then screws up his face, concentrating. "Well, I'm not doing it either!" Skye says, expression appalled. "I was just suggesting that -someone- should. Certainly not me." Thinking...trying....squinting.... "This is kinda hard," Magellan admits softly. "I'm worried 'bout followin' through!" Tamila tells Skye, with strange expression. "'Cause I ain't keen on havin' an AGB right here." She takes another step away from the Demarian as she looks towards him. "What's that Demmie doin'?" "Trying to fart, I think..." Skye says, backing away from Magellan. Magellan opens one eye and squints at Tam. "What is AGB?" He's still trying, though! "After grog bog," Tamila helpfully explains, all the while slowly backing away from the Demarian. "Don't you be pointin' that thin' at me," she comments. "Point it towards the counter." She then adds to Skye, "You sure? I thought he was tryin' to go to the toilet." "Don't do -that- in here," Skye says, nose wrinkled. "Look, the line is moving anyway, there's no need to take a deuce on the floor." "Oh." Magellan relaxes for a moment and then- perhaps entirely accidentally, or perhaps just because the bowels have suddenly loosened, he lets loose with an enormously loud and foul rip. The sound is akin to denim torn across a rusty nail, and the smell? Well, at least it leaves no doubt that whatever Magellan prefers to eat, the food is decidedly dead. Tamila wrenches back, not at the noise but at the smell. "Damn, he's been shovin' rats up there!" she exclaims. A couple of dry heaves, and she starts towards the door. "Eughhh..." Skye groans, nose wrinkled. She gags audibly and backs away toward the door as well, breathing into the sleeve of her jacket for freshness. Magellan tail twitches smugly...looK! First in line. He orders his coffee and cheese danish from the cashier, who backs hasily away and makes quite a show of offering the coffee sans lid. Tamila's not stopping, heading straight for the door, if she can beat Skye out. Her hand's up to her mouth and she doesn't look back. Skye almost trips over Tamila, but catches herself before colliding with the other woman. "That is -foul-! Ugh!" "Thanks," Magellan pays the cashier and, coffee and pastry in hand, heads for the door, whistling softly. Tamila heads around the corner, doubling over. She's green, and it looks like the earlier drink and the smell didn't really agree with each other. "I'm gonna be sick," she mutters. "Me, too," Skye says. "I think I'm going to go home now..." Mag settles down at a cafe table to nom. Mmm.